The present invention relates to a replaceable liquid container, an elastic member for plugging the connective hole which connects the inside and outside of the container, and an ink jet recording apparatus equipped with a replaceable liquid container.
As a replaceable liquid container in accordance with the prior arts, the ink container for an ink jet recording apparatus, which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open patent Application 5-162333, has been known. The drawings disclosed in this patent application are present in this specification, as FIGS. 44, 45, and 46, to depict an example of a conventional replaceable liquid container, or the replaceable liquid container in accordance with the prior arts.
As shown in FIGS. 44-46, in the case of the first example of the conventional liquid container, an ink drawing member 72 is held in the space formed by the recess 81a of the top portion 62A of the liquid container shell, and the recess 83 of the retaining portion of the bottom portion of the liquid container shell, the ink drawing member 72 is placed in the recess 81a, and the top and bottom portions L2A and 62B are joined in a manner to compress the ink drawing member 72. The members in other examples of a conventional liquid container, and in the embodiments of the present invention, which are equivalent to the ink drawing member 72 in this first example of a conventional liquid container, will be referred to as xe2x80x9celastic memberxe2x80x9d to better describe them regarding their characteristics; a name xe2x80x9cink drawing memberxe2x80x9d is used in the description of the first example of a conventional liquid container, after the name used in the specification of the aforementioned patent application.
FIG. 44 is a perspective view of the ink drawing member 72 used for the first example of a conventional liquid container. This ink drawing member 72 has an ink drawing portion 72f through which the ink drawing needle on the main assembly side of a recording means is inserted into the liquid container, a positioning portion with a diameter larger than that of the ink drawing portion 72f, an ink pouch (unshown), and a connective portion 72g. 
Referring to FIG. 44, the diameter Y of the ink drawing portion 72f of the ink drawing member 72 is greater than that of the portion of the recess of the retaining portion of the bottom portion 62B of the liquid container shell. Thus, when the top and bottom portions 62A and L28 are joined, the ink drawing portion 72f of the ink drawing member 72 is compressed only, or mainly, in its radius direction. After assembly, the liquid container is structured as shown in FIG. 46.
The positioning portion 72e with the diameter accurately positions the ink drawing member 72 relative to the top and bottom portions 62A and 62B of the liquid container shell, and prevents the ink drawing member 72 from shifting.
FIGS. 47 and 48 show the second example of a conventional replaceable liquid container for an ink jet recording apparatus. FIG. 47 is a sectional view of the ink container, at the plane which divides the ink container into two symmetrical portions, and shows the details thereof. FIG. 48 is a schematic sectional view of the ink outlet portion of the ink container, more specifically, a plug for the connective portion, which connects the inside and outside of the ink container, and its adjacencies.
Referring to FIGS. 47 and 48, an ink container 100 has an ink storage chamber 101 and a waste ink storage chamber 102. One end of the ink storage chamber 101 is provided with two rubber plugs, through which the ink drawing needle (unshown) is put. Similarly, one end of the waste ink storage chamber 102 is provided with one rubber plug 104. These rubber plugs are parts of the connective portion. Except for the portion facing the ink passage portion 3 through which the ink drawing needle is put, each rubber plug 104 is confined by the wall of the rubber plug holding recess 105 and a rubber plug pressing member 107.
The waste ink storage chamber 102 has two storage portions (top and bottom portions in FIG. 47) connected to each other at one end of the chamber. The aforementioned portion, through which the ink drawing needle for the waste ink storage portion is put, corresponds in position to the bottom storage portion. In other words, the waste ink delivery needle connected to the waste ink delivery path of an ink jet recording apparatus is put through, so that the waste ink discharged through an ejection performance recovery process or the like is allowed to flow into the bottom storage portion of the waste ink storage chamber 102. Virtually the entire space of the waste ink storage chamber 102 is occupied by an absorbent member 108. Thus, after flowing into the bottom storage portion of the waste ink storage chamber 102, the waste ink is absorbed by the absorbent member 108. As the waste ink flows into the waste ink storage chamber 102, the waste ink gradually soaks the absorbent member 108, and reaches the portion of the absorbent member 108 in the top storage portion, soaking this portion as well. Eventually, it begins to seep out of the absorbent member 108. The top storage portion of the waste ink storage chamber 102 is provided with a partitioning wall 102A, which is located close to the end of the absorbent member 108. Thus, as long as the amount of the waste ink does not exceed the waste ink retaining capacity of the absorbent member 108, the aforementioned waste ink which seeps out of the absorbent member 108 does not spill over into the space on the right side of the partitioning wall 102A, that is, the portion of the top storage portion which does not contain the absorbent member 108. As the cumulative amount of the waste ink exceeds the capacity of the absorbent member, the waste ink which seeps out of the absorbent member 108 spills over into the space on the right side of the partitioning wall 102A, for the first time, and accumulates in the space. Eventually, the top surface of the body of the waste ink in the space on the right side of the partitioning wall 102A reaches a waste liquid detection electrode (unshown) located at a predetermined level. As a result, it is detected that the waste ink storage chamber 102 is filled up with the waste ink. Then, a user is prompted to replace the ink container 100. Further, the waste ink storage chamber 102 is provided with an air vent 109, which is located in the top rear corner. The waste ink storage chamber 102 is allowed to breath through this air vent.
Referring to FIG. 48, before the placement of the rubber plug 104 in the recess 105, the external diameter of the rubber plug 104 is greater than the internal diameter of the recess 105. Thus, the rubber plug 104 is placed in the recess 105 in the direction indicated by an arrow mark B, while being kept compressed in its radius direction (indicated by an arrow mark A in FIG. 48) with the use of a predetermined apparatus.
In the case of the ink drawing member 72 in the first example of a conventional ink container, shown in FIG. 44, which is disclosed in the aforementioned patent application, however, its positioning portion 72e functions only to accurately position the ink drawing member 72, and the ink drawing portion 72f remains compressed.
Further, the connective portion 72g simply connects the ink drawing portion 72f and ink pouch. In other words, only the ink drawing portion 72f contributes to the connection between the ink container and the main assembly of a recording apparatus.
The ink drawing portion 72f is compressed and confined by the top and bottom portions k2A and 62B of the ink container shell during the manufacture of the liquid container. Therefore, even when the cylindrical needle is not penetrating the ink drawing portion 72f, compression pressure is always present in the ink drawing portion 72f. Thus, when the cylindrical needle is within the elastic member, the compression pressure in the ink drawing portion 72f is a total of the compression pressure when the cylindrical needle is not in the imp 72f and the compression pressure proportional to the volume of the cylindrical needle.
Generally speaking, the greater the compression pressure, and the longer the duration of the compression pressure, the greater the progression of creep (phenomenon that an elastic substance kept under compression pressure for a certain length time fails to revert to its original state; in other words, it becomes permanently deformed).
In other words, when the cylindrical needle is pulled out after remaining in the ink drawing member 72 for a long time, the ink drawing member 74 is likely to fail to revert to the original state, allowing the liquid within the liquid container to drip through the connective hole.
Referring to FIG. 49, in the case of the second example of a liquid container in accordance with the prior arts, and the second example of an ink jet recording apparatus in accordance with the prior arts, if the diameter of an ink delivery needle 127, which is put through the ink passage portion 129 of a liquid container 130, is large, an elastic member 128 is expanded in the direction in which the ink delivery needle 127 advances, and also, in the radius direction of the elastic member 128 (FIG. 49(a). The volume by which the elastic member 128 is expanded is equal to the volume of the portion of the ink delivery needle 127 within the elastic member 128. Then, even after the ink delivery needle 127 is withdrawn from the elastic member 128, the elastic member 128 does not revert to its original condition.
More concretely, on the needle entry side, the elastic member 128 remains indented around the path of the ink delivery needle 127, whereas on the side opposite to the needle entry side, the conical hole formed around the ink delivery needle 127 as the internal portion of the elastic member 128 was pushed out and partially dragged out of the elastic member 128 remains virtually intact (FIG. 49(b)). In this state, the sealing performance of the elastic member is at a low level. Thus, there is a possibility that the ink in the liquid container is allowed to drip from the ink delivery hole 131, and contaminates the area around the removed liquid container.
Further, when the elastic member 128 is in the above described state, the interface which is formed between the internal portion of the elastic member 128 and ink delivery needle 127 as the liquid container is remounted in the main assembly of a recording apparatus is smaller than other wise. Therefore, there is a possibility that ink will drip from the ink delivery hole 131 and contaminate the recording apparatus main assembly, and the area around the liquid container.
FIG. 50 is a plan view of a rubber plug for the ink passage portion of a liquid container, after having been penetrated a number of times by the ink delivery needle of the recording apparatus main assembly. It shows the ribs formed in the rubber plug.
When a liquid container in accordance with the prior arts is mounted in the main assembly of a recording apparatus in accordance with the prior arts, the ink delivery needle itself of the recording apparatus main assembly enters the liquid container by ripping through the elastic member 128, that is, the rubber plug, fitted in the ink delivery hole. If, for some reason or another, the user of the recording apparatus repeatedly mounts and dismounts the liquid container a number of times, the ink delivery needle 127 randomly tears the elastic member 128, resulting in tears 128a-128c shown in FIG. 50, each time the liquid container is mounted; in other words, the elastic member 128 is damaged.
If these tears become connected, or a small piece or pieces of the elastic member 128 become severed from the elastic member 128, it becomes impossible for the elastic member 128 to maintain a predetermined amount of compression pressure. In the worst case, the hatched portion 128d in the drawing falls out and leaves a hole. In particular, when an ink jet recording apparatus is equipped with an ink delivery needle with a large diameter, the tear made in the elastic member 128 by the ink delivery needle is wider, allowing the ink to drip from the ink delivery hole. Also in this case, as the liquid container is repeatedly mounted into, or dismounted from, the recording apparatus, the progression of the damage to the elastic member 128 results in the formation of a hole through the elastic member 128, making it impossible for the elastic member 128 to block the ink flow.
The above described problems are likely to occur to a commercial ink jet recording apparatus enabled to handle a large sheet of paper, for the following background. That is, in the case of a commercial ink jet recording apparatus, in order to inexpensively produce a large amount of prints, a print job is automatically carried out at night, generally without the presence of an operator, after the replacement of the ink container in the apparatus with an ink container completely filled with ink. Then, the partially empty ink container having been replaced by the ink container completely filled with ink, for the nigh job, is remounted into the recording apparatus during the daytime when more hands are available.
Thus, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a liquid container, the inside and outside of which become connected as a cylindrical needle is put through a predetermined portion of the wall of the liquid container, and which can be mounted into, or dismounted from, the main assembly of a recording apparatus, without allowing the ink therein to leak, even after it is left alone for a long period of time, or a cylindrical needle is left penetrating the liquid container for a long period time, as well as a recording apparatus compatible with such a liquid container.
The second object of the present invention is to secure a sufficient amount of contact surface between the elastic member of a liquid container and a cylindrical ink delivery needle, by preventing the phenomenon that as a cylindrical needle is pushed through the sealing member of a liquid container, the elastic member is deformed in such a manner that the portion of the elastic member around the needle, on the needle entry side of the sealing member, is pulled into the elastic member, whereas the portion of the elastic member around the needle, on the side opposite to the needle entry side, conically peels away from the needle, and thereby, to provide a liquid container, the inside and outside of which become connected as a cylindrical needle is put through a predetermined portion of the wall of the liquid container, and which can be mounted into, or dismounted from, the main assembly of a recording apparatus, without allowing the ink therein to leak, as well as a recording apparatus compatible with such a liquid container.
The third embodiment of the present invention is to provide a liquid container the inside and outside of which become connected as a cylindrical needle is put through a predetermined portion of the wall of the liquid container, and which can be mounted into, or dismounted from, the main assembly of a recording apparatus, without allowing the ink therein to leak, even after the liquid container is connected to the cylindrical needle a substantial number of times, as well as a recording apparatus compatible with such a liquid container.
Thus, the present invention for accomplishing the above described three objects, that is, for solving the three problems, the present invention essentially comprises three additional inventions. According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid container for an ink jet recording apparatus, comprising a connection opening connectable with an outside; an elastic member provided in said connection opening, said elastic member being adapted to be penetrated by a cylindrical member for fluid communication with the outside; said elastic member including a compressed region and a substantially non-compressed region in a state without said cylindrical member penetrated, disposed in this order in a direction of insertion of said cylindrical member, wherein said compressed region and said non-compressed region are capable of being compressed when they are penetrated by said cylindrical member.
With this structure, the deterioration of elasticity of the elastic member in the non-compressed region with time is smaller than that in the elastic member in the compressed region. Therefore, the elastic member in the non-compressed region is relatively free of the phenomenon (creep phenomenon) in which when the cylindrical member is kept penetrating in the compressed and non-compressed region of the elastic member for a long term, the permanent strain is produced such that elastic member does not restore the original state even after the cylindrical member is removed. Therefore, even after the removal of the cylindrical member after long term penetration, the elastic member in the non-compressed region can avoid improper sealing of the connection opening. In addition, by the provision of the non-compressed region of the elastic member, the absolute area with which the elastic member is contacted to the cylindrical member, can be increased. Therefore, the sealing property of the connection opening against the pressure change inside or outside of the liquid container is improved.
With this structure, it may preferably be that a plane, perpendicular to the direction of insertion of the cylindrical member, of said compressed region of said elastic member is wider than a plane, perpendicular to the direction of insertion, of said non-compressed region of said elastic member in the state without said cylindrical member penetrated. In addition, it may preferably be that a length, measured in the direction of insertion of the cylindrical member, of said compressed region of said elastic member, is longer than a length, measured in the direction, of said non-compressed region of said elastic member in the state without said cylindrical member penetrated.
Additionally, it may preferably be that said compressed region and said non-compressed region of said elastic member are portions of a single member, in the state without the cylindrical member penetrated. In this case, it may preferably be that one of opposite end surfaces of said elastic member with respect to the direction of the insertion of said cylindrical member has a protruded form, and the other has a recessed form to provide a substantially uniform thickness, and wherein said non-compressed region has a configuration protruded toward said recessed form in the state without the cylindrical member penetrated. Furthermore, it may preferably be that the cylindrical member is inserted at the end having the protruded form.
Moreover, it may preferably be that there is further provided a housing, provided in said connection opening, for housing said elastic member, said housing having an inner diameter which is substantially equal to an outer diameter of said elastic member, wherein said elastic member is compressed toward a center of said elastic member by a fixing member compressing the end of the elastic member having the protruded form. With this structure, the compressive force is produced within the column configuration portion only when the cylindrical member is inserted into the column configuration portion of the elastic member, and therefore, permanent strain of the column configuration portion of the elastic member with time does not easily occur as compared with the portion of elastic member which is always placed in a compressed state. Therefore, even if the cylindrical member is removed after long term continuous penetration of the cylindrical member in the elastic member, the leakage of the liquid does not easily occur through the connection opening.
In addition, it may preferably be that when the end of said elastic member having the protruded form is compressed to the fixing member having an opening through which the cylindrical member is penetrated, the elastic member is not pressed into the opening of said fixing member. In this case, it may preferably be that the end having the protruded form has a conical portion at a top of the protruded form, or that the end having the protruded form has a flat surface substantially perpendicular to the direction of insertion of the cylindrical member or a stepped-down surface. With such structures, the direction in which the elastic member is pressed out by the cylindrical member when the elastic member is penetrated by the elastic member, can be limited to the direction of the diameter of the elastic member, and therefore, the depression of the elastic member attributable to the insertion of the cylindrical member can be more suppressed.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid container for an ink jet recording apparatus, comprising a connection opening connectable with an outside; an elastic member plugged in said connection opening; a housing for housing said elastic member, said elastic member being adapted to be penetrated by a cylindrical member for fluid communication with the outside; a slit provided in said elastic member and extended from an end at which said cylindrical member is insertable in a direction of insertion of said cylindrical member, wherein said elastic member is compressed inwardly in said housing.
With this structure, the cylindrical needle enters along the slit, and therefore, the elastic member can be pierced in a constant state. Therefore, the possible damage to the elastic member upon the insertion of the cylindrical needle can be avoided, thus assuring the hermetical sealing of the connection opening.
In the structure, it may preferably be that said elastic member is in the form of a dome having a protruded form on one side and a recessed form on the other side in the direction of insertion of the cylindrical member, the dome having a substantially uniform thickness, and said elastic member is provided with a column configuration portion of the recessed form side, wherein the slit is within the column configuration portion. With the dome-like configuration of the elastic member, the state in which the elastic member is compressed toward the center thereof can be produced in the elastic member in the housing, when the elastic member is pressed by the fixing member. Therefore, the close contact between the elastic member and the cylindrical member when the cylindrical member is penetrated through the elastic member is improved, thus enhancing the reliability of the hermetical sealing of the connection opening. The column configuration portion of the dome configuration projects in the direction in which the cylindrical member is inserted, and therefore, when the cylindrical member is inserted into the elastic member, protrusion or the like, and therefore, the depression of the elastic member due to the insertion of the cylindrical member can be prevented. Therefore, as compared with the prior art structure, the contact area between the cylindrical member and the elastic member can be large. Additionally, the provision of the slit extending in the direction of the insertion of the cylindrical member, the cylindrical member can be guided by the slit. Therefore, the possible damage to the elastic member upon the insertion of the cylindrical member, can be avoided, thus assuring the hermetical sealing of the connection opening.
In this case, it may preferably be that only one such slit is provided. With the structure, the elastic member can be penetrated always at a constant position. Additionally, it may preferably be that said slit does not penetrates all through said elastic member. With this structure, the proper sealing of the connection opening can be maintained in the significant ambience condition changes during the distribution process from the manufacturing of the container to the beginning of the use of the container. Additionally, it may preferably be that a length of slit, measured in a direction perpendicular to the direction of insertion of the cylindrical member satisfies 2 L greater than xcfx80D, where D is a diameter of the cylindrical member. With this structure, a cylindrical needle is penetrated through the elastic member along the slit, the slit is prevented from enlarging.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid container for an ink jet recording apparatus, comprising a connection opening connectable with an outside; an elastic member provided in said connection opening, said elastic member being adapted to be penetrated by a cylindrical member for fluid communication with the outside; said elastic member including a compressed region and a substantially non-compressed region in a state without said cylindrical member penetrated, disposed in this order in a direction of insertion of said cylindrical member, wherein said compressed region is in the form of a dome having a protruded form on one side and a recessed form on the other side in the direction of insertion of the cylindrical member, wherein a top portion of said protruded form has a flat surface substantially perpendicular to the direction of insertion of the cylindrical member or a stepped-down surface, wherein said non-compressed region is provided with a column configuration portion of the recessed form side, wherein the slit is within the column configuration portion, wherein said compressed region and said non-compressed region are capable of being compressed when they are penetrated by said cylindrical member. wherein said elastic member has a slit provided in said elastic member and extended from an end at which said cylindrical member is insertable in a direction of insertion of said cylindrical member, and the slit is within the column configuration portion, wherein said elastic member is compressed inwardly in said housing.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid container for an ink jet recording apparatus, comprising a connection opening connectable with an outside; an elastic member provided in said connection opening, said elastic member being adapted to be penetrated by a cylindrical member for fluid communication with the outside, said elastic member including a compressed region and a substantially non-compressed region in a state without said cylindrical member penetrated, disposed in this order in a direction of insertion of said cylindrical member, wherein said compressed region is in the form of a dome having a protruded form on one side and a recessed form on the other side in the direction of insertion of the cylindrical member, wherein a top portion of said protruded form has a flat surface substantially perpendicular to the direction of insertion of the cylindrical member or a stepped-down surface, wherein said non-compressed region is provided with a column configuration portion of the recessed form side, wherein said compressed region and said non-compressed region are capable of being compressed when they are penetrated by said cylindrical member, wherein said elastic member has a slit provided in said elastic member and extended from an end at which said cylindrical member is insertable in a direction of insertion of said cylindrical member, and the slit is within the column configuration portion, wherein said elastic member is compressed inwardly in said housing.
In these two aspects, with the dome-like configuration of the elastic member, the state in which the elastic member is compressed toward the center thereof can be produced in the elastic member in the housing, when the elastic member is pressed by the fixing member. Therefore, the close contact between the elastic member and the cylindrical member when the cylindrical member is penetrated through the elastic member is improved, thus enhancing the reliability of the hermetical sealing of the connection opening. In addition, by the provision of the column configuration portion, the depression of the elastic member due to the insertion of the cylindrical member can be avoided, and therefore, the contacted area between the cylindrical member and elastic member can be larger than in the conventional structure. Additionally, the provision of the slit extending in the direction of the insertion of the cylindrical member, the cylindrical member can be guided by the slit.
Additionally, in the second aspect of the present invention, it may preferably be that said fixing member is provided with an absorbing material for absorbing a droplet. In this case, it may preferably be that said fixing member is provided with grooves extending radially from said connection opening. With this structure, a small amount of droplets which are produced when the liquid container is disengaged from the cylindrical member (in the case that liquid accommodated in the liquid container is ink, they are droplets of ink), can be efficiently guided to the absorbing material by the capillary force. Therefore, the user of the ink jet recording apparatus, the recording device per se and the articles placed around the recording device can be protected effectively from contamination.
In the second, third and forth aspects, it may preferably be that there is further provided a fixing member for pressing and fixing said elastic member, said fixing member being provided with an absorbing material for absorbing a droplet and being provided with grooves extending radially from said connection opening, wherein at least one of said grooves extends along said slit. With this structure, the fine grooves on the surface of the elastic member and the grooves of the fixing member are continued, so that liquid droplets deposited on the surface of the elastic member (in the case of the liquid being ink, they are ink droplets) can be efficiently guided to the absorbing material. In the second and third aspects, it may preferably be that there is further provided a fixing member for pressing and fixing said elastic member, wherein a free end of the cylindrical member to be inserted into seven elastic member is tapered, and said affixing member has an opening contacted to the elastic member to guide insertion of the cylindrical member into said elastic member, wherein the opening has a length, measured in the direction of insertion of the cylindrical member, is larger than a length of the tapered portion of the cylindrical member. With this structure, it can be avoided that free end of the cylindrical member reaches the surface of the elastic member while the tapered portion at the free end of the cylindrical member is still in contact with the inside diameter of the opening of the fixing member for permitting the insertion of the cylindrical member. As a result, it is possible to guide the connecting needle to the center of the elastic member. In this case, it may preferably be that the plane perpendicular to the direction of insertion of the cylindrical member has a circular flat plane having a diameter larger than the diameter of the opening provided in the fixing member. With this feature, the compression stress toward the center of the drastic member upon the assembling operation, can be related by the contact surface between the flat surface of the fixing member and the flat surface of the elastic member, and therefore, uniform contacts and therefore uniform compressions stresses can be accomplished.
In the second and third aspects, it may preferably be that a lubricant exists on a surface of said elastic member. Additionally, it may preferably be that a lubricant exists on a surface of said elastic member open to an opening of a fixing member for pressing and fixing said elastic member, the cylindrical member being inserted through the opening of the fixing member; that a lubricant exists on contact surfaces between said elastic member and a fixing member for pressing and fixing said elastic member; that a lubricant exists on contact surfaces between inside of said housing and said elastic member; that a lubricant exists in a slit provided in said elastic member and extended in the direction of insertion of the cylindrical member; or that a lubricant exists on a surface of a fixing member for pressing and fixing said elastic member; that a lubricant on said elastic member comprises a glycol material.
With any of such a features, the friction between the elastic member and the leading edge portion of the cylindrical member is reduced, and the cylindrical member can be assuredly guided to the slit, and it is easy to insert the cylindrical needle into the elastic member by a powerless user. Articulate, it is preferable to the lubricant is applied in the slit extended in the insertion of the cylindrical member into the elastic member.
By the existence of the lubricant on the surface of the fixing member, or the contact surface between the fixing member and said elastic member, it can be avoided or suppressed that movement within the elastic member per se upon mounting of the elastic member, or upon insertion of the cylindrical member, occurs, or that upon the removal of the cylindrical member, the material of the elastic member per se is moved you to the friction between the elastic member and the fixing member. By applying the lubricant to the contact surfaces between the housing and the elastic member, the elastic member can be easily inserted.
In the first aspect of the present invention described above, it may preferably be that there is further provided a fixing member for pressing and fixing said elastic member, wherein a connecting portion configuration between said elastic member and said housing is substantially circular by the pressing of said fixing member. With this structure, the compressive force is easily concentrated on the center on elastic member, which is preferable.
In the second aspect of the present invention, it may preferably be that a plurality of such slits are provided and are crossed at a substantial center of said elastic member. When the plurality of slits are provided, it is preferable that slits are crossed with each other substantially at the center of the elastic member, since then the elastic member can be properly inserted into the cylindrical member, even if the inserting direction of the cylindrical member is not particularly regulated.
In the third aspect of the present invention, it may preferably be that the slits are generally linear or circular. The arcuate configuration is particularly preferable when the opening diameter of the cylindrical member cannot be large from standpoints of dimensions of the other parts.
In addition, in the second aspect, it may preferably be that a length measured in a direction perpendicular to the direction of insertion satisfied 1.5 xcfx80D greater than L, where D is a diameter of said cylindrical member. If the length of the slit, measured in the direction perpendicular to the direction of insertion of the cylindrical needle, is too large, the material of the elastic member at the intersection and the other material thereof are made separate, and therefore, the sealing property against the depression of the elastic member is deteriorated, and therefore, the relationship 1.5xcfx80R greater than L is preferable. According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid container comprising connection opening connectable with an outside, wherein said liquid container is brought into fluid communication with the outside by insertion of a cylindrical member through said connection opening; an elastic member plugged in said connection opening; and a guide for guiding the cylindrical member into a range within 0.5 D from a center of the elastic member, where D is a diameter of said cylindrical member. With this structure, the possibility of the damage to the elastic member can be further reduced.
According to a yet further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording apparatus using a liquid container as described above, comprising a mounting means for detachably mounting said liquid container, and the cylindrical member provided in the mounting means, said cylindrical member penetrates through said elastic member in said connection opening of said liquid container.
The recording apparatus preferably includes a recording apparatus using a liquid container as described above, further comprising an ink jet head for affecting recording by ejecting droplets of liquid supplied from said liquid container.
In this case, the ink jet head preferably includes means for ejecting the droplets of liquid by application of thermal or vibration energy to the liquid in models.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.